Pudding
by Huntress Hellscythe
Summary: Ever Wondered What Would Happen If A Kid Wanting To Torture Will For Amusement Got Their Wish? If You Haven't Then I Say It's Time You've Begun. Go Read My Characters Section On My Profile Before Reading. Everything Will Make More Sense.
1. The End Begins

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 10:00 A.M.**

A lone figure wandered to the sinister shop of the Undertaker's. She had a huge grin on her face, unlike most people faced with the task of entering the dark shop. This earned her glances and whispers among the pedestrians. She brushed her fingers over a wrapped item under her arm and her grin widened. With a little chuckle, she entered the shop, and was met by an evil cackle and the grating of a coffin lid moving. This only caused her grin to widen, but a familiar voice cackled,

"Welcome to my humble shop~! Have you come to find your peace in one of my lovingly crafted coffins?"

The girl cackled like the coffin man, making his ever present smile widen. She replied happily,

"Later. For now, I have come to your door on a mission. And I have even brought the proper payment."

She set down the wrapped package, and the wrapping fell away to reveal an item from the future. Undertaker had no idea what it was, so came closer, his head to one side. She knelt before the item, which sat on an unfinished coffin,and, upon writing some things on it with little tapping sounds, funny things popped up. After only a few minutes, both the mystery girl and silver mortician were on the ground laughing. He brushed away some stray hair from his face that was pushed from place by laughter and said,

"Ah yes, that payment is indeed fair~! Now, what can I do for you m'dear? And might you grace my humble self with your name?"

She put the item away in the coffin it sat on and said,

"Hellscythe. Huntress Hellscythe. I have come looking for someone to aid in my travel to the land of the Death Gods. And you, Undertaker, are just the one to help me."

He didn't ask questions, because this child obviously knew more than him. Instead, he rose, helped me up, and opened the portal to the Shinigami Realm, expertly hiding it in a coffin. I smiled at him, and strode through.

**SHINIGAMI DISPATCH NOON**

I snuck around, looking for Will while being careful to avoiding everyone else. Finally, I found him, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance while walking all alone down a long hallway. From the shadows, I jumped on him, screaming,

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

He got ready to use his Death Scythe, assuming it was Grell, but when he saw a human instead, he stopped. If he used it, I'd die, and reaping a soul not on the collection list could get him into a lot of trouble. So, he just stood there as he was tackled by the human and his glasses were stolen. I mocked Will and made a run for it, hoping to avoid his Death Scythe. He fumbled in his pockets for his spare glasses or his contact lenses for just such emergencies, but instead he cut his finger on broken glass and found a smashed contact container. He growled, then stumbled away to the higher-ups for a spare pair of glasses.

**SHINIGAMI DISATCH 3:00 A.M.**

It took two hours for Will to explain everything and beg the higher-ups for a pair of glasses, and when he finally got them, he saw all the damage he'd done trying to get around;

Three hundred Cinematic Records were destroyed, others were close, shelves were knocked over, paint was clawed off the walls, there were holes in the walls were Will thought he saw a blur that looked like his aggressor and swung, and many Shinigami were injured. The higher-ups were NOT happy, and he was assigned TONS of overtime, on top of his regular work. As well as that, he couldn't leave the office till it ALL was done, AND he still had to eat, sleep, and probably take care of the Shinigami he injured and the walls he broke.

He walked down the corridor, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He needed something to eat. He'd been working since noon till now nonstop, and he was only one-sixteenth of the way done with the overtime. He opened the break room fridge and was met with the familiar sight of the soda's marked "Dave". He considered reaching for one, but pulled back, closed his eyes, and adjusted his spare glasses with his Death Scythe, murmuring,

"No, remember what Sutcliff learned; Dave's soda's are marked Dave for a reason. If you take Dave's sodas and your name is not Dave, but you pretend your name USED TO be Dave, you will be smacked,"

He adjusted his glasses again.

"by Dave."

Instead, a container of chocolate pudding marked with a card labeled "Will" caught his eye. He'd always had a love for chocolate, but he hid it. He reached for it and read the card.

_**William, I am sorry for the trouble I caused. I am gone from the Dispatch now, but I left you this chocolate pudding. It's not much, but I know you like pudding.-Huntress.**_

He took a spoon and tried some. It was like heaven with a flavorful taste that spread through his mouth, however he kept his calm, icy exterior. He ate it at a steady pace, until on the last spoonful, he spit something smooth out into his hand; his glasses lenses, licked clean. Next, he tasted paper, and spit out a long paper scrap.

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! I LIED! Indeed, I AM gone, but not without a little parting gift. I have dismantled your glasses into two screws, two arms, the frame, and the lenses. You have found the lens, and there's a screw in the pudding as well. Not in this bite of course. Undertaker helped me. Have fun with that.-Huntress.**_

He put gloved fingertips to his throat and swallowed nervously.

"...I may need a hospital..."


	2. Bacon Wrapped Cats

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 8:00 A.M.**

After Will, um, passed, erm, that screw, he went to Undertaker's to try to find the rest of his glasses. Of course, Will was NOT funny, and so he hung Undertaker upside down by his ankles. Since Undertaker's into that crazy shit, he was laughing away. He spluttered,

"Okay, okay, one of the portals she used is in that coffin over there."

He gestured to a coffin sitting upright in the corner. Will pushed his glasses up a bit and, growling under his breath, stalked over to the coffin and opened it. Inside there was a green and white portal shaped perfectly like the coffin. The portal called to him, pulled him forth, but he refused to give in. He was calm, but in the inside, he was freaking the hell out. He simply walked forward, and at his touch, disappeared. Undertaker was still laughing.

**HEAD LONDON SHINIGAMI DISPATCH 8:30 A.M.**

Will went up to the front desk and asked politely,

"Hello. I am Dispatch Manager William T. Spears from a London Dispatch. We had a bit of trouble with a human infiltrating the Dispatch. She stole, dismantled, and hid my glasses. Have you seen any human come through here?"

The receptionist didn't look up, simply went back to her work and replied,

"No, a human has not come here Mr. Spears. However, if you were CARELESS enough to let your glasses get stolen AND dismantled by a human, maybe the higher-ups should reconsider their decision of you being a dispatch manager."

Will flinched. This Dispatch decided who was the managers of all the different Dispatches. If they decided to, they could demote Will, or COMPLETELY revoke him of the privilege of being a Shinigami. Why that had not yet happened to Grell was the eighth Wonder of the World. A familiar redhead's voice brought him out of his thoughts,

"GET HER! RUN FASTER RONNIE!"

Gasping with effort, a voice replied,

"I'M, TRYING, SENPAI! QUIT DRAGGING, YOUR FEET!"

Will and the receptionist whipped around. to see me wearing Grell's glasses and I currently had quite the lead over Ronald, who in one hand had Grell's chainsaw, and held the redhead's hand in the other. I tripped and asked,

"Hey is the ground getting closer? Oh look! The ground needs a hug!"

I fell. Ronald cried out in triumph and raised Grell's chainsaw. Will barely knew what he was doing as he screeched,

"REAPER KNOX! FREEZE!"

And he obeyed at once, both his and Grell's heads turning on a dime to see Will running over. I jumped up, chuckling. I screamed back,

"NOW I'M RUNNING DOWN THE STREET! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! AHAHAHAAA!"

I opened a portal to Undertaker's, and ran through without a trace, taking Grell's glasses with me. Will ran to Grell and Ronald.

He asked,

"Are you two okay?! Sutcliff, here, put these on."

Will tossed Grell a relatively plain pair of glasses, and Grell opened his mouth to rant, but Will's voice said sharply,

"Shut up! Now, you two, you'll be coming with me to catch her. I need her to give me the locations of my glasses pieces, and Sutcliff needs to regain his glasses."

Grell's mouth opened again at "his", but Will shot him a sharp glance, snatched Grell's chainsaw, and smacked him on the head with it. Then adjusted his glasses.

"Now, let's go."

Will opened a portal to Undertaker's, and they strode through.

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 1:00 P.M.**

We looked diplomatic. Me and Undertaker were dressed all fancy and drinking tea with his little bone cookies. Undertaker was still upside down, and somehow drinking tea without spilling it. Weird...We looked as the three Shinigami entered. Will's vein in his forehead was ready to burst as he stomped over and grabbed my shirt collar. I smiled and spoke happily,

"Ah, William T. Spears and company! You realize, had you knocked, called, or rung the doorbell I would have gladly let you in."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Well,"

Suddenly, Will was holding Undertaker's shirt collar and I had one foot in the loop and was swinging on the rope. Ronald asked,

"How is that possible?!"

I still smiled.

"I dunno!"

Will barked,

"WHERE ARE MY GLASSES?!"

"Still dunno! You see, I have already sent your glasses back to my time, for I am-"

Grell interrupted,

"MY FATHER?!"

I glared, jumped, and came crashing down on Grell, slamming him face first through the tile.

"Okay, you are an idiot, for a number of reasons."

I jumped back and kept swinging on the rope.

"As I was saying, I am a time traveler. And I took your glasses. And sent them back to my world...and then buried them."

They all just looked at my for a while. I smiled and raised my chin, then announced,

"Well, I should probably be getting back to my bacon wrapped cat farm, where bacon wrapped cats run free!Till I catch them...And eat them."

Every one but Undertaker's jaws dropped. Undertaker was on the floor laughing. I opened a red portal, and looked back at them. With a smile, I went through, but let them catch a glimpse of the tips of black wings.


	3. The Prank War Starts

**TRANCY MANOR 9:00 A.M.**

"HIDE ME! HIDE ME! HIIIIDDDDEEEE MEEEEEE!"

I came running through the Trancy manor's front door. Alois, who was on his way to the kitchen to annoy Claude, was alert to the new presence instantly. I kept running, then dove for the window curtains, rolling myself in them, hiding almost perfectly. Alois looked out the door and saw a furious Claude running to me. Alois said in confusion,

"Hu? Claude, I thought you were in the kitchen!"

Claude's voice sounded behind him,

"I was your Highness."

Alois turned around.

"Claude?! Then, who's-"

Will was inside the manor now, looking furious. He snarled uncharacteristically,

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Claude walked to him and smelled Shinigami, while Will smelled demon. The two's eyes locked and blazed, and Claude didn't look away even as he said,

"I'm sorry, I fear I do not know who this "she" is."

"The girl that ran in here! Where is she?!"

"Deepest apologizes, but she ran straight through here and out the back door. She may have gone to the Phantomhive manor, but I cannot say for sure."

Will cursed both me and Claude under his breath, but thanked Claude dryly and left. Alois smiled, and, like it was normal, called,

"Okay! He's gone mysterious curtain girl!"

I unwrapped myself from the curtain, but looked around cautiously, before sighing in relief and saying,

"Ahhh, thanks. Well, I'll like, go."

I turned to leave, but Alois ran to me.

"Wait!"

He caught my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"Yeeeeessssss?"

"Why were you running from him?"

"Well, I stole his glasses, and they're VERY important to his kind, like how souls are important to demons. Except they don't eat their glasses. Will, the one that was following me, did though. Ha ha ha, I hid his glasses in pudding!"

Me and Alois laughed. Alois smile brightly and said,

"You seem fun! Where do you live?"

"I'm from the future!"

"...YOU'RE FUN! I'm Alois! I'm a pretty big deal! And he's Claude. He's not a big deal."

Claude came up to stand beside his master and bowed. I shook both there hands then dipped my head respectfully to each of them.

"Well big deal, not a big deal, I'll be off. Thanks for your help. I have people to annoy and fun people to plan to annoy afore mentioned people with."

I waved, turned, and left.

Again, Alois caught my shoulder.

"Wait! Waaaaaait! I wanna come with you! You seem like you'd like having fun, no matter the costs!"

"Well that's true, but I tend to have fun unusual ways. LIKE WITH VIOLENCE!"

Alois stood at my side.

"Then we'll gat along great!"

"Okay let's go! I have one more team member we need to pick up before we go off to annoy the Shinigami!"

"Shinigami?"

I grabbed his hand and ran out.

"I'll explain on the way!"

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 10:00 A.M.**

We all were drinking tea again, dressed to the nines again. Undertaker had his bangs pulled back, and was hanging by his ankles. Again. I'd explained everything to Alois. I began,

"Sir Undertaker, Sir Alois, what shall we do today to annoy Lady-I mean Sir William?"

Alois and Undertaker sipped their tea. Undertaker spoke regally,

"I am not sure myself my Lady, however, I must ask, if I may, why is it, that every time you come over, we're drinking tea, dressed to the nines and talking like it too, and I'm upside down?"

We stopped for a while and the wind blew through. I completely abandoned my fanciness,

"...I dunno! That shit's weird!"

We were all laughing. He continued,

"And how can I drink tea upside down without spilling it?"

Me and Alois were on the floor laughing. We exclaimed,

"Still dunno!"

I got up and cut Undertaker down. I suddenly snapped my fingers, hand clutching Undertaker's shoulder, shaking him hard for a few minutes, stopped, and jerked him again. I looked like I couldn't think of what to say, but also had an idea.

Alois was practically jumping,

"WELL SPIT IT OUT!"

"WE. SHOULD ALL GO. AND LAY SIEGE, TO THE SHINGAMI DISPATCH! Undertaker is retired, but I'm sure he can fight any of them!"

Alois exclaimed, his voice rising with excitement,

"And I have five demon servants!"

Undertaker chuckled,

"And I'm sure I can get Grell."

I raised my fist to the sky.

"We'll be unstoppable! Go get your recruits! Undertaker, don't forget your Scythe. Now go!"

I sat down for a moment, thinking of the strategy, however, it wasn't long before they returned. Alois with his servants, and Undertaker with his Scythe, Grell, Ronald, Alan, AND Eric. I stood regally, then spoke clearly and smoothly. It was almost inhuman.

"You have returned. And have amassed a larger army then expected."

Undertaker, whose Scythe was slung across his shoulder and his bangs pulled back, stepped forward, his boot clicking.

"Yes. Are you prepared to fight?"

I picked up a blade that looked like Undertaker's Scythe blade and slung it over my shoulder, smirking.

"Always."

And with that, the army, led by me, walked through the portal and into the Shinigami Realm.

**SHINIGAMI DISPATCH 6:00 P.M.**

We'd lain siege to the Dispatch. Other Shinigami came out to join the attacks, while word reached every ear but Will's this was all a prank. Will saw six of the best Shinigami struck down, or so he thought, right in front of him, and this was Undertaker's doing. He watched it, and he couldn't belive it. A HUMAN was causing all the chaos! But why? Currently, Will was hiding in a closet like a puzzle block on the top shelf of a tiny closet.

_...Why did I hide here...?_

He began carefully climbing out, making sure he was alone, and not making a sound. A voice whispered,

"I'm right behind you Steve..."

Will screamed and jumped. I stood there, looking at him and smiling like before. He took out his Death Scythe, and I took out the one that looked like Undertaker's Scythe blade and the fighting begun. Will swung, and I ducked, two hundred Cinematic Records evaporated. I jumped as he cleaved another one hundred and fifty in half. I ran atop the shelves, and he was on my heels.

"You'll never catch me! Ahhhahaha AH!"

I ducked as Will's Scythe flew over my head and smashed a large window. I jumped back up, looked at the shattered window, then back at an angry Shinigami.

"You have smashed the window of transparency!"

Will roared, at his wit's end, and stabbed my chest. My Cinematic Record played. I just laid there, panting,

"Well...this hurts."

He looked triumphant and planted his foot on my chest, there was a crack, and the amulet that allowed time travel cracked under his weight. He still announced,

"I HAVE WON!"

I laughed weakly,

"But at no little cost. This, was all, a, prank. None, of the, Shinigami, are, hurt, but you, look at what you did. You've reaped me, I'm not on the soul collection list, and, you've destroyed, Cinematic Records, once, again!"

He paled as he saw the full extent of the damage. He gasped and took his Scythe out. I smiled and sung weakly as Undertaker and the others jumped up.

"I see the landscape before me. It is so beautiful it makes me smile. Whispers in the dark tell me you cannot undo what you have done to me. They tried to warn me. There is a landscape full of decay taking over the beauty, it tells me winters here aren't as cold as they say. That time cannot undo what you have done. What if, my strength, cannot save me, from the fires of that world? The bells of fate, they play my song, but I do not want to dance anymore. Do yourself well you all and stay away from my grave. If anything, can keep you alive, do not play, my riddles and games. The Bells they ring, but the sand in my hourglass runs low, yet I do not, want to dance in fire. I do not, want to dance, anymore. I do not, want to hold on, anymore. I will take all the blame, for what I've done. There is my blood, on your hands. I was a fool, I am insane. I am out of my mind. I will receive no miracle from the Bells of Fate. The Bells play a song of my fate, but I don't, wanna dance, anymore. I want to go, unto death. With innocence slain, so tonight, if you teach the young Reapers to hate, remember to tell them of my fate. That the Bells will keep playing their song, even when they don't wanna dance anymore. My song is fading and my dance, is slowing, and death, is coming, and soon, I will not dance, anymore. I do, not wanna dance, any more."

My eyes closed. I was gone, but I still had that cocky smirk.

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 9:00 A.M.**

Three days later there was the familiar click of buckles and boots and the scratching of nails, but a new sound of nearly deathly quite footsteps of boots sounded out from the back room, then a yawn. Undertaker turned and laughed as he saw the messy, tired body standing in the door. There I was, rubbing my eyes. Undertaker laughed,

"Well, look whose come back to the living!"

"Yeap, I'm okay now. Thanks for letting me sleep here."

"No problem m'dear, the siege was fun!"

"Yeah, it was! Well, I gotta go back home."

"All right, come back soon~!"

I opened a portal to my time, and strode through happily.


	4. Two Old Enemies

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 10:00 A.M.**

I strode happily through the door of the coffin man and began,

"Undertaker, I need to-"

"Portal's over there, m'dear."

The man pointed to a propped up coffin on the farthest wall from us. He pointed so fast his sleeve was swept back to show one black nail. I now noticed his back was to me, his voice hurried and a bit irritated, and that the shop was literally PACKED and stacked with coffins. The man was swamped, and swamped to the point he'd surrounded himself in a perfect square with four open coffins and was switching like lightning between them. I silently snuck around and slipped into the coffin holding the portal to Will's hell. And not long after Will was practically SNORTING as he stomped to Undertaker's and threw open the door. He'd learned I was back and he was not happy about being tricked. He screamed to the busy Reaper,

"WHERE IS HUNTRESS!?"

"I don't have time for this right now Huntress, I told you the portal's over there. You do a perfect William though!"

He pointed once again to the portal and returned to work. Will was through the portal in a flash.

**WILL'S APARTMENT 11:00 A.M.**

I snuck around Will's apartment, confused because I couldn't find the strict Reaper. I found my way into his bedroom, and found a note resting upon the crisp, white bed sheets. I walked over carefully and read the note,

_**Huntress, if you are reading this, I'd like to end our feud. I've rented out a pizza parlor. Please come to the address on the back.-William.**_

I shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with meeting him, and so I looked at the address, pocketed the note, and left.

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP NOON**

The Reaper paused to wipe away the sweat collecting on his forehead. Suddenly, the Kool-Aid Man burst in and said,

"Oh yeeaaaaah!"

The busy Reaper stopped, becoming angry, and muttered,

"Oh no..."

He then summoned his Scythe to his side and whipped around, pointing the blade at the intruder. He spoke, but his lips were out of sync with his words,

"...You killed my father!..."

The Kool-Aid Man did the same,

"...Hmmmmmmm?..."

"...I will...AVENGE HIIIIIM!..."

And the two jumped at each other, slow motion fighting and making the sound effect noises with their mouths. The two kept fighting, equal in their power, and finally jumped back to opposite ends of the room, glaring at each other. They then launched at each other, power screaming and ready to attack.

**PIZZA PARLOR 12:30 P.M.**

I sat across from Will at an outside table at the address I'd been given. Will began,

"Thank you for coming, Huntress."

"Sure, Will."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did, and I hope we can try to be friends."

He held his hand out for me to shake. I took it and replied,

"Likewise."

We shook hands in delight. Will exclaimed,

"Oh look the pizza's here!"

A large pepperoni, sausage, and mushroom pizza was laid before us. We took a slice and began to eat. The pizza was spicy, and delicious. I swallowed and exclaimed happily,

"Mm! This is really good! What's on it or in it?"

"The usual, cheese, pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, there's even some jalapeños under the cheese. And I added a special secret ingredient under the cheese I put in there just for your werewolf self."

With my mouth full, I asked,

"Really?"

I swallowed.

"What is it?"

His mouth twisted into a sinister smile as he replied,

"Shredded silver."

I spit out the pizza and choked out,

"S-SILVER!?"

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 1:00 P.M.**

The two enemies circled each other, panting and eyes narrowed. The angry mortician half growled, half panted, his mouth and words still out of sync,

"...Well my old friend...this will be the...e...nd"

The Kool-Aid Man replied, out of sync like Undertaker,

"...But for which...one of..u...s?"

The two attacked each other with another power scream.

**PIZZA PARLOR 1:15 P.M.**

I knelt before Will, hands wrapped around my throat as I coughed and gagged because of the silver. I fell over to lay on my side. Will grinned and raised his hands, made into fists, to the sky, exclaiming,

"YES! REVENGE!"

He heard my loud cough and looked to see me on the floor, eyes half closed, blood trickling down the side of my mouth. Will gasped, eyes wide, and knelt by me. This wasn't his intention! He just wanted HARMLESS revenge, like I'd been getting! So much harm was done in this instance! Will exclaimed,

"No! Huntress, I'm sorry, I didn't know silver would hurt you THIS much! I'm sorry I didn't want to kill you I just wanted harmless payback! Like you've been getting!"

I coughed and laughed weakly,

"Well, Will, no, Mr. Spears, you've done it. Your revenge, is, granted."

"No! You'll be fine! I can fix this! Trust me!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. Will dug in his pockets till he brought out a small bottle of golden liquid. He opened my mouth, tilted my head back, and poured the liquid down my throat. For a few minutes, everything was silent, before I suddenly opened my eyes in a split second and started coughing, shooting to a sitting position, holding my throat. Will let out a long sigh of relief and I turned to look at Will. He cringed a bit, expecting to see anger gleaming in my eyes, but instead, gleaming in my eyes, was humor? I got up and helped Will up. Dusting off my shoulders, I said,

"Well Will, that was a great prank. Looks like I had you pegged all wrong. I never thought you'd do something like that."

Will smiled a bit and replied,

"Thank you, Huntress. That means a lot coming from you."

We shook hands once again. I said warmly,

"Yeap, thanks. I guess we're good friends, as well as even...for now."

With an evil smile, I turned around gracefully and began to leave. Will gulped and shivered a bit, saying,

"D-Did you ju-st say, f-for now?"

I glanced at him, smiling in a way that showed off two long canines before saying,

"Mhm~"

I kept walking. Will gulped again and put a hand to his throat. He muttered,

"Oh dear..."

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 2:00 P.M.**

The angry mortician took one more swing at the man with the red in his head and landed a slash right across the face of the Kool-Aid Man, and the Record played. The glass man and the Reaper panted, the glass man's eyes dulling while the Reaper's eyes shone continuously brighter with triumph. Undertaker looked at the red liquid on his Scythe and licked the blade clean of the drink. He exclaimed in his cheery voice, letting his bangs fall back into place,

"...This is...delicious!"

The dying mascot replied weakly,

"...Yes, but, people find it odd...when you drink...from your...h...ead..."

And so the glass mascot died, and Undertaker put the butt of his Scythe handle on the glass man's head, saying with a smile,

"..."

It took him ten minutes to say,

"...VICTORY!..."

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 10:00 P.M.**

As Undertaker slept in his coffin with a smile, I slipped into the shop. I noted the floor was clear and all the coffins were gone, and only a few coffins that were propped against the wall remained. I tiptoed to a coffin and, with a smirk like Undertaker's, I nuzzled into the soft velvet of a coffin and chuckled,

"Oh Will, the fact that you expect me to get you back, is the best revenge for feeding me silver. What will I do to you next?"

I laughed and feel into a deep sleep born through the satisfying feat of a successful revenge.


	5. On Ice

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP 7:04 A.M.**

I had trapped myself in Kuroshitsuji. When Will had broken the amulet for time travel, he'd made it so I couldn't cross the threshold back into my world. I could go through the Time Stream, but when I got to my world I couldn't get through. So, I stayed at Undertaker's after learning some of his guests were buried with jewelry, and some of that jewelry could be used as a substitute to make a new amulet. I finished it, but forgot the old one was enchanted and I didn't know the enchantment. So for now, I was laying in a coffin, playing with a skull, when a loud gust of air caught my attention and I looked over to the portal coffin. Out came my old friend from my time, Karmadella. I exclaimed,

"Karmadella! You're here! Sorry I didn't bring you before."

"Naw, it's okay. I knew you were mad."

"Well I'm glad you're here now! You can take up one of my favorite activities; making Will's life a living hell! But, me and Will are "friends" now, so I can't be the one to do it. Instead you'll do it and wear my snake ring! Then he'll know."

"Yeah! We should freeze him in pudding!"

"Um, how do we do that?"

"Well, I figure, we'll comb his Record for any weakness he had in life that carried over, and I'll manipulate it, and when he least expects it, WE'LL FREEZE HIM IN PUDDING!"

"...I SEE NO FLAWS IN THAT PLAN AT ALL! Except we're humans, we can't see his Record. But I can ask Undertaker about it!"

"Okay! Where is he?"

"Um, I dunno. For all I know, gone. Probably in salt...again."

"It's a safe guess."

"Well, in the mean time, wanna hang out and play catch with a skull?"

"DO I!?"

And so, for a while we played with a skull, until Undertaker came back, humming a little morbid song. He giggled and said happily,

"Hello Huntress~! Hello Huntress' friend from her own time~!"

I asked,

"Undertaker, does Will have any, weaknesses from his human life that carried into his Shinigami life?"

Undertaker put the things he was carrying down and began nibbling on a bone cookie as he thought. He finally said,

"Well, he couldn't swim. Is that anything~?"

Me and Karmadella laughed evilly and replied,

"Perfect!"

"Oh~? And what are you planning to do~?"

I replied,

"Well, because me and him are "friends", Karmadella here is gonna take lead, and we're gonna freeze Will in pudding somehow, and the fact that he can't swim is almost too good to be true!"

Undertaker began laughing madly and said,

"Have a good time! Huntress, are you leaving afterwards? You've been great fun having around."

There was a disappointing twinge in his voice that the kid who was the bane of Will's existence had a chance to go home, as Karmadella also had a Time Travel Amulet. I shrugged and replied,

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Oh well. You two just go play~!"

We ran off.

**FOREST POND 2:00 P.M.**

I held my breath and lurked under the pond water as Karmadella pulled a nervous Will over. She was saying,

"C'mon William it's easy! I'm Huntress' friend and Huntress likes swimming, so she'd defiantly pull you along! You've gotta learn now! I'll be with you the whole way!"

Will exclaimed,

"But, but, my suit!"

"It's okay, I brought you another one from my time!"

Karmadella jumped in, leaving a hesitant Will on the bank. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him in. He struggled a bit at first, but I swam underneath him, making him feel like he was swimming on his own. Karmadella helped him along with me underneath doing all the work until he was confident enough and started swimming on his own. I peeked up for a breath of air and when I went under again, he noticed. He exclaimed,

"What was that?!"

Karmadella replied,

"A fish. Calm down."

"Oh, okay."

Will began floating on his back and Karmadella pulled herself up and onto the bank as I swam down and released seven GALLONS of instant pudding mix and shot up like a rocket as the water beneath me turned to pudding. I shot out and stood by Karmadella on the bank. As all the water turned to pudding, Will panicked and switched to treading water. Karmadella took out a bag of dry ice and dropped it into the water, er, pudding, causing it to freeze instantly. Will was now frozen, right in the middle of the pond, up to his shoulders. I handed Karmadella my snake ring and she rose her fist to the sky, letting it gleam in the sun. Shocked, Will stuttered,

"B-But I though we were friends, Huntress!"

I laughed and replied,

"WE are. You've never met Karmadella. This was all her work."

He couldn't belive it. And he really couldn't believe it as we took off our shoes and socks and started skating around, and even more so when we placed a puck on his head and used curved sticks to hit it off and play ice hockey. He could do noting but stare at the snake ring, which I'd gotten back, that gleamed mischievously in the sun.


End file.
